Hero of Egypt
by YinYang Moon Dragon
Summary: Yami didn't know were he belonged in the world. With super strength and the power of darkness, he tries to find where he belongs in this YuGiOh/Hercules Crossover.


Yin: Hey people. If you have read my story I Won't Say I'm in Love, then you know what this story is.

(Trumpets and Drum Roll)

Yin: That's right people this is my new story-*Gets jumped by Yami*

Yami: Ha HA I have caught you now up-*Looks up confused* Umm.. were are we?

Yin: This is the story Yami

Yami: Umm * rubs back of head embarrassd* Sorry

Yin: *Clears throat* As I was saying, This is my new story Hero of Egypt.

Yang: Finally.

Yin: On with the story, Yugi ,Ryou.

Yugi and Ryou: Yin dosen't own YuGiOh or Hercules. Enjoy

* * *

In a room full of demi-god children, Five women were gathered together.

"Long ago in the faraway land of Ancient Egypt," Ishizu, Muse of History, read off a scroll, "there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heros. And the greatest and strongest of them all was the mighty Yami. But what is the measure of a true story? Ah, that is what our story is-"

"BORING!" Lily,Muse of Comedy, cried out out of boredom, "why do you make everything sound like a Greek tragedy, Ishizu? This is supposed to be an amazing_ Egyptian_ story."

"Calm down, you two." said Serenity,Muse of Dance, said.

"But she's right, Seren, this boring." said Tea,Muse of Tragedy and Drama(Yin: This fits her perfectly! Yang: *Hits Yin over the head* Get on with the story) called out.

"Then let's shake this up abit, shall we girls." Mai,Muse of Epic poetry and the leader said. "Hit it boys!" Music began to play by the band that was there.

"We are the Muses" Mai sang. " Goddesses of the Arts and Proclaimers of the Heroes"

"Heros like Yami!" Serenity said sighing dreamily.

"Hon, more like Wow!-i(Yang: Your so sad. Yin: I know that pun sucked)" Lily said looking at a statue of Yami. "Ooh I'd like to make some sweet music with him"

"Our story" Mai said glaring at Lily as the other muses hummed "actually begins long before Yami, many eons ago..."

"Yeah!" all the Muses cries and started walking with Mai and sang

_**Back when the world was new,**_

_**The planet Earth was down on its luck.**_

_**And everywhere gigantic brutes**_

_**Called Shadows ran amok**_

As the muses sang, the Egyptian murals long the wall came to life, illustrating the story came to life. The Shadows crushed some pottery, almost hitting Lily. She dodged them singing.

**_It was a nasty place!_**

**_There was a mess everywhere you stepped._**

Mai picked up as the pictures showed Sphinxes devouring people and sirens luring people into the Nile with their songs, drowning them.

**_Where chaos reigned and Sphinxes_**

**_Dragons never slept!_**

"Sing it girlfiend!" Lily called out as the rest sang the next part together.

**_Then along came Ra!_**

**_He attacked with his fireballs_**

**_He zapped_**

**_locked those suckers in a vault_**

**_They're trapped_**

**_And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks_**

**_And that's the gospel truth!_**

**_They gut was too type A to just relax_**

**_and that's the worls's first dish_**

**_Ra tamed the globe while still in his youth_**

**_Though, Honey, it may seem impossible,_**

**_That's they gospel truth!_**

**_In Ouranos, life was neat_**

**_and smooth as sweet vermouth*_**

**_Though, Honey it may seem impossible_**

**_That's the gospel truth!_**

Pointing at they mural behind them, them demi-gods gasped amazed as they we teleported to Ouranos, the kingom of the sun god Ra.

On the islands, many gods and goddesses gathered around laughing as they looked at the baby boy of Ra and Ma'at.

"Yami!" Ma'at said lovingly as him pulled at her crown. "Behave yourself."

Ma'at adjusted her crown as Ra, Yami's father walked up. Ra bent down to play with his son.

"Look how cute you are." Ra said, Yami grabbed is finger and pulled him over the cradle. "Oh, he's strong."

"Whoa! Excuse me!" Bastet, the cat goddess, ran passed immortals to get to the child. "Hot stuff coming through. Watch out Nut!"

Bastet knelt and handed Ma'at glowing flowers.

"Thank you, Bastet, they're beautiful." Ma'at said sniffing the flowers.

"I had Renenutet do the arrangment since I don't know a thing about it." Bastet said before getting up and kneeling in front of Ra. "Wonderful party, my Pharaoh. I haven't see this much love in the room since Nephthys and Seth got back together."

In the middle of the room, Seth, God of Chaos, kissed Nephthys.

Ra ,chuckling, turned back to Yami, who was laughing. He blinked. Yami had grabbed one of his Fireballs, his weapon he used to do battle.

"Honey," Ma'at said seeing as her husband wasn't going to move, "keep those away from him."

"It won't hurt him." Ra replied trying to calm his wife. "Let the boy have some fun."

Yami bit it and it shot off ,burning him a little, into the crowd. It bounce around till Anhur hit it with his sword in to a pillar, which reappeared instantly.

Ra laughed as his wife soothed the frightened chlid.

"On behalf of my son. I want to thank you for all of the gifts." Ra addressed the crowd.

"What about our gift, dear?" Ma'at reminded gently.

"Well, let's see here..." Ra pondered as some clouds drifted by and grabbed some. "We'll take, hmm,yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, a dash of cumulus, and some of my power."

Yami was watching what his father was doing. Ra turned around and added some fire to the tail, mane, and wings of the little winged unicorn. Once finished, Ra handed it to Yami, who touch it with a coo.

With a small burst of fire, the cloud fell from the Kusama* , who had a crimson coat and fire for wings.

"His name is Hibi** ," Ra said as Hibi shook the rest of the clouds off ,and flew for the first time over to Yami and sniffed him, "and he's all yours."

Yami smiled and smashed his head against Hibi's. Hibi didn't mind it, he whinnied happily and licked Yami, who started to whimper. Hibi nuzzled Yami's face, and Yami,who stopped whimpering, hugged Hibi. All the gods and goddesses awed at the cute sight. Ma'at handedYami over to Ra.

"Mind his head." she said.

"He's so tiny." Ra said smiling as Yami bit the medallion that hung from his neck, then yawned. the god of the sun chuckled and tucked yami back into his cradle with a kiss on the cheek. "My boy. My little Yami."

"How sentimental." said a new voice from the doorway. Everyone turned their heads to see a person with little blue hair and one green eye and one golden one. It was Dartz, the demigod that took care of the sixth region of the Duat.

"You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a glob of meat caught in my throat!" All the gods and goddesses were giving him stern looks. Dartz noticed them and said "Is this an audience or a mural?"

"Stupid" Ai***, the foreign Goddesss of Ai, said to Uchu****, her friend, who was the foreign Goddess of the Universe. "What I wouldn't give to clobber him."

"Now, Now Ai, you know we can't interfere with other gods and goddesses and the people they rule over." Uchu replied trying to calm the other female.

"Still, I don't know. Unmei(5) come here." Ai muttered, calling a mysterious white-haired girl over.

"You called." said Unmei, her plain white eyes looking into Ai's pale pink ones."How may I help you."

"What does Yami's Shorai(6) say." Ai whispered.

Unmei's eyes glowed and she said "His Shorai is unclear, but I will tell you this, What will come to pass cannot be stop. Until the child comes to clear, we can't interfere." With that she walked off, leaving both Ai and Uchu fearing for the young child.

As that was going on Dartz was walking up to Ra.

"Hey, how's it going." He said passing Bes. Then looking at Nut he said "Looking good. Beautiful dress."

"Dartz, you came." Ra said walking up to him. "How's everything going in the sixth region? The sphinxes aren't giving you to much trouble are they?

"It's just fine." Dartz shrugged. "A little dark, little gloomy, and as always, there are giant cat-lion-human things that are constantly trying to eat me. What are you gonna do?" Dartz spotted Yami in his cradle and said "There's the little sunspot." Dartz smirked evily at the boy as he shook a sucker with a skeleton head out of some weird mist.(Yin:Remember kids, Never, Never Ever, Take a sucker from a creepy dude the has two different colored eyes and looks like a pedophile. or any stranger for that matter. Yang: Shut up a continue the story) "And here's a sucker for the little sucker,eh? Here you do. Ya just-" Yami just laughed at him and squeezed the demigods fingers, making him fight to get them back as Hibi gave a horey laugh.

"Sheesh!" Dartz proclaimed as he rubbed his almost broken fingers. "Powerful little tyke."

"Come on Dartz, don't be such a stiff." Ra encouraged. "Join the celebration!"

"I'd love to." Dartz answered moving away from Ra. "But unlike you people, lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig. That you, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, _Ra._ So... can't. Love to, but can't."

"You ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death." Ra replied seriously, before cracking up as his words sunk in and remembered what Dartzs' position was. "HAH! Work yourself to death!"

All of the goddesses and gods burst into laughter as they watch the demi-god in charge of the sixth region of the afterlife walk away.

"Oh, I kill myself." Ra laughed as he launced himself into his throne and pounded his arms into the arms of the fiery seat.

"If only." Dartz muttered darkly and walked out of the palace. "If only."

* * *

Japanese

*Kusama- Sun Horse

**Hibi-Fire Sun

***Ai-Love

****Uchu-Universe

(5)Unmei- Fate,Destiny

(6)Shorai- Future

* * *

Yin: I'm finally done. Oh and sorry for the spelling errors, I have no beta right now.

Yang: You are not creative are you.

Yin: Shut up Yang.

Yin & Yang: *Arguing in background*

Moon: This is funny stuff*Grabs a seat and some popcorn* Dragon come see this

Dragon:*Walks in and sits by Moon* You right it is.

Yugi: -.-

Ryou: Umm... Review?


End file.
